Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
Mabuhay! Welcome to the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines. We are an autonomous, self-governing region of Telosia. Our military, the Philippine Commonwealth Forces, is one of the fastest-growing new militaries in the world. We were once a poor, agricultural nation. But today we boast huge modern cities, industrialized economy, and most important of all, a powerful Navy. Our poverty rate is below 5%, and our economy is one of the fastest-growing in Asia. Members/Characters Government ---- *'President Jose Roxas' *'Vice President Antonio Escudero' Task Forces ---- *'Task Force 1: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte' *'Task Force 2: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez' *'Task Force 3: Fleet Admiral Abraham Velasquez' Carrier Battlegroups ---- *'CVBG-1: Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo' *'CVBG-2: Rear Admiral Angelo Florante' Application Form ---- *'What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing? *How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord?' International Status Since we are a self-governing region, we make our own allies and enemies, but Telosia's allies and enemies are always the priority. We will never ally with an enemy of Telosia, nor declare war against an ally of Telosia. PCF Early Warning System (PEWAS) ---- *Scarlet: War has spread across the whole country. All forces ready at any given moment. Civilians evacuated to bomb shelters. *Red: A part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 30 minutes of attack. Civilians in the area are being told to anticipate the air raid sirens and rush to the bomb shelters. *Vermilion/VM: A war has started between foreign countries and could possibly threaten our nation's security. All PCI forced expecting attack at any moment, must be ready within 2 hours. "Blackout" implemented, bomb shelters and military outposts are being prepared and important buildings are being reinforced. *Orange: Extremely dangerous threat to the country. Heightened alert, defensive wall being set up. *Yellow: Major threat to the country. PAF bases sending out patrols. *Blue: Minor threat to the country. *Green: Peacetime! Current PEWAS Status: Vermilion *Combined Chinese, Cattirian and Chilean forces have attacked German colonies in Africa. Allies ---- * Royal Telosian Navy * Coalition of European Empires De-Facto Allies ---- * United States of America * Kingdom of Canada * Israel * Greater German Reich Enemies ---- * Union of South Pacific Socialist Republics * Chilean Empire Non-Agression Pacts ---- * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Republic of Korea * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Trade Alliances ---- * Coalition of European Empires * Singaporean Empire Wars ---- Real Wars ---- BSCF Wars ---- Operations ---- Military Bases GFP Bases ---- Ports (Luzon) *Manila (Headquarters) *Subic, Zambales *Batangas City, Batangas *San Fernando, La Union *Bolinao, Pangasinan *Legazpi, Albay *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Mariveles, Bataan *San Agustin, Romblon Ports (Visayas) *Iloilo City, Iloilo *Bacolod, Negros Occidental *Cebu City, Cebu *Ormoc, Leyte *Tacloban, Leyte *Dumaguete, Negros Oriental *Tagbilaran, Bohol Ports (Mindanao) *Dipolog, Zamboanga Del Norte *Iligan, Lanao Del Norte *Cagayan De Oro, Misamis Oriental *Surigao City, Surigao Del Norte *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Cotobato City, Maguindanao *General Santos, South Cotobato *Davao City, Davao Del Sur Shipyards *Limay Heavy Shipyards, Limay, Bataan (Headquarters) *Caoayan Heavy Shipyards, Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Leyte Shipbuilding, Merida, Leyte *Dapitan Heavy Shipyards, Dapitan City, Zamboanga del Norte PAF Bases ---- Air Bases (Luzon) *Clark, Pampanga (Headquarters) *Pasay City, NCR *Laoag, Ilocos Norte *Tuguegarao, Cagayan *Baler, Aurora *Legazpi, Albay *San Fernando, La Union *Lagawe, Ifugao *Cabarroguis, Quirino *Mamburao, Mindoro *Coron, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan Air Bases (Visayas) *Mactan, Cebu *Ormoc, Leyte *San Jose de Buenavista, Antique *Bacolod, Negros Occidental Air Bases (Mindanao) *Dipolog, Zamboanga Del Norte *Surigao City, Surigao Del Norte *Mambajao, Camiguin *Malaybalay, Bukidnon *Prosperidad, Agusan Del Sur *Jolo, Sulu *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Cotobato City, Maguindanao *Kidapawan, Cotobato *General Santos, South Cotobato *Davao City, Davao Del Sur *Nabunturan, Compostela Valley PCI Bases ---- Bases in every provincial capital and major city. Some first-class municipalities included in less populated areas. Underground Bases Look at the "Philippine Wall" section. Grand Fleet of the Philippines (GFP) ---- The Grand Fleet of the Philippines is the branch of the Philippine Commonwealth Forces in charge of all the ships. The Philippine Coast Guard is separated, but closely related to the GFP. The Fleet Battleships ---- Manila.jpeg|This is the Manila, current flagship of the GFP. She has an interesting design, centered around the concept of a "modern battleship". Her main arnament is 9 46cm guns, flanked on each side by numerous Mk45 and OTO Melaras. M1-KSMs are scattered across the ship, and a VLS in the center. There is also a helipad, which can theoretically hold up to 4 helicopters at once. The vessel is powered by 5 gas turbine engines, and at 38 knots she is one of the fastest battleships ever to be constructed. Aguinaldo.jpeg|The Jose Rizal was also former flagship of the GFP, named after the National Hero. Armed with 9 4-barrel main guns and a VLS, she is one of the most powerful ships in the region. Many smaller guns are located on each side of the mighty vessel. Hari.jpeg|The Hari-class Battleship is named after the Filipino word "hari" which means king. She is a shortened version of the Espada-class. IMG_3813.JPG|The Giyerero-class battleship is a well-protected 6-gunner. At a speed of 33.8 knots and with a healthy armament of missiles and torpedoes loaded with Telosian TCMs, she is a very powerful warship. Leyte.jpeg|The Leyte-class battleship is a mighty warship. Armed with 8 46cm triple turrets, 16 Mk45 guns, 16 VLS, 4 Harpoon anti-ship missile systems, 4 Mk36 flare systems, and 4 Phalanxes scattered across the ship, it is indeed a force to be reckoned with. The Leyte-class is more than capable enough to defend herself from most major threats. She's also heavily armored, and along with her blow-out vents in case of magazine explosions, she could survive heavy punishment. Malakas.jpeg|The Malakas-class Battleship has multiple layers of armor and could take a beating from other ships. She is armed with numerous smaller, rapid-firing guns on either side of the bridge. Mq.jpeg|The Manuel Quezon (foreground) undergoing sea trials as a Telosian ship looks on. She is the fastest battleship in the fleet, fitted with numerous missile systems and, unlike conventional battleships, uses gas turbine engines. Aircraft Carriers ---- IMG_3816.JPG|The Pana is the first Carrier and Super Carrier in the GFP. She is the most powerful ship in the GFP. With a capacity of up to 200 jets, she can serve as a mobile air base, entirely on sea. She has numerous facilities inside and has enough fuel to run her massive engines for 30 years without refuelling. Batangas.jpeg|The Batangas-Class Attack Carrier is the second aircraft carrier class in the GFP. Capable of 100 jets, she has the capability of 3 Fighter Groups. Cruisers ---- Espada.jpeg|The Espada was the first flagship of the GFP until she was succeeded by the Jose Rizal. She has been then reclassified as a battlecruiser. Cavite.jpeg|The Cavite-class super cruisers are one of the most powerful ships in the GFP, packing the punch of a small battleship but with the speed of a cruiser. They are based off the Telosian Indomitable-class, but better armored. Corregidor.jpeg|The Corregidor-Class Heavy cruisers are based off the Telosian Insurgent-Class but with heavier weaponry and at a speed of 39 knots. Bacolod.jpeg|The Iloilo-class Guided Missile Cruiser is a much heavier version of the Matapang-class. She is a versatile vessel, armed with 4 main guns, torpedoes and 16 VLS. IMG_3898.JPG|Although having the appearance of a battleship at first, it becomes clearer that this mighty ship dubbed the Cagayan is a super cruiser. Dozens of M1-KSMs, missile countermeasures, the German-made Armaggedon system and her powerful, well-protected gas turbines make her a leathal adversary. Destroyers ---- Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-class Guided Missile Destroyers are the main force of the GFP. They are versatile ships, suitable for many jobs such as escorting capital ships, patrolling the seas or even invasions. Starting from DDG-74 (The 66th Matapang-class ship), all Matapang-class DDGs will have 2 M1-KSMs installed onboard. IMG_3758.JPG|The Dunong-class is a water-jet powered Guided Missile Destroyer capable of 48 knots, making her one of the fastest ships in the GFP. Light Ships ---- Ormoc.jpeg|The Ormoc-class Frigates are named after the city of Ormoc, one of the largest GFP naval bases. They are versatile, fast ships mainly used for patrol. Legazpi.jpeg|The Legazpi-class Frigates are the main anti-submarine vessel in the GFP. It has numerous radar and sonar equipment installed. Anti-ship, particularly anti-submarine missiles; torpedo launchers and modern depth charges are also present. Amphibious Assault ---- Realbataan.jpeg|The Bataan-class LHDs are the main landing force of the GFP. Each one can fit up to 5 Mk.1 LCI. Realt1.jpeg|The Mk.1 Landing Craft is an LCI in service with the PCF. It can transport 41 soldiers and has a range of around 400km. Submarines ---- IMG_3853.JPG|The Boracay-class Nuclear Attack Submarine is the first submarine in service with the GFP, capable of staying submerged for long periods of time without surfacing. IMG_3706.JPG|The Bagyo-class is a large attack submarine loaded with numerous AA and anti-ship weapons of war. Laoag.jpeg|The Laoag-class Submarine is a special vessel, capable of carrying 20 fighter jets safe underwater. Once she surfaces, an elevator brings the jets to the deck to take off. When all jets have been launched, she submerges again, hidden from enemy sights. Naval Roster Battleships ---- Aircraft Carriers ---- Cruisers ---- Destroyers ---- Light Ships ---- Amphibious Assault ---- Submarines ---- Fleet Organization Task Force 1 ---- *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Manila BB-12 (Manila-class) *Home Port: Manila SQUADRON 1-H1 SQUADRON 1-L1 Task Force 2 ---- *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Flagship: GFP Luzon BB-10 (Luzon-Class) *Home Port: Subic SQUADRON 2-H1 SQUADRON 2-L1 Task Force 3 ---- *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Abraham Velasquez *Flagship: GFP Leyte BB-7 (Leyte-class) *Home Port: Dipolog SQUADRON 3-H1 SQUADRON 3-L1 Carrier Battlegroup 1 (CVBG-1) ---- *Commanded by: Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo *Carrier: GFP Pana SCVN-1 (Pana-class) *Home port: Ormoc Carrier Battlegroup 2 (CVBG-2) ---- *Commanded by: Rear Admiral Angelo Florante *Carrier: GFP Batangas CVN-1 (Batangas-class) *Home Port: Cagayan De Oro Hull Classifications Heavy Ships *BB: Battleship (6, 7, 8, and 9-gunner) *CVN: Carrier capable of operating at night *''Adding the letter "S" before the hull classification (SCVN, SCV, etc.) indicates a super carrier or super cruiser.'' Cruisers *CC: Battlecruiser *CS: Super Cruiser *CA: Heavy Cruiser *CL: Light Cruiser *CG: Guided Missile Cruiser Destroyers *DD: Destroyer *DDG: Guided Missile Destroyer Frigates *FF: Frigate *ASWF: Anti-Submarine Frigate Amphibious Assault *LHD: Amphibious Assault Ship, helicopter + wet dock *LCI: Landing Craft, Infantry Submarines *SS: Submarine *SSN: Nuclear Attack Submarine Philippine Coast Guard (PCG) The Philippine Coast Guard operates numerous patrol vessels, usually found patrolling the seas around GFP bases. They can sometimes also be seen escorting larger ships from port to port. The Coast Guard also aids in small-scale operations. Alvarez.jpeg|The Alvarez-class fast attack craft is the largest ship in the Philippine Coast Guard. The lower deck serves as a transportation for a small nuber of soliders. Alfonso.jpeg|The Alfonso-class Missile boat is a modified Alvarez-class fast attack craft. It serves as an extra defense to GFP bases. Some patrol around the Philippine wall as a mobile missile emplacement. Philippine Air Force (PAF) The Philippine Air Force has changed since the post-WW2 era. During the 1960s, the country stopped developing. As the surrounding Asian countries were boasting shiny new fighter jets, the Philippine Air Force was still relying on single-prop fighters. Now, we have our powerful Air Force, with Telosia in control. Trained by Telosian veteran pilots, our pilots are excellently skilled. Mayamaya.jpeg|The Maya YB-40 is a subsonic strategic bomber of the PAF and has a combat range of 14,230km without aerial refueling. It can deliver payloads of up to 30,000kg. XF100.jpeg|The XF100 is a subsonic fighter developed by Xenda. It is equipped with a powerful rotary cannon and can shoot down much larger aircraft. IMG_3852.JPG|The Apo Manya is a full stealth, fast, agile air superiority fighter developed by Filipino researchers with the help of Telosian designers. Mx1.jpeg|The MX-1 is a supersonic, versatile multi-role fighter in service with the PAF. It serves mainly as a tactical bomber, although it can engage enemy planes in air-to-air combat. Organization of the PAF *Numbered Air Force (NAF): At least 2 Wings (At least 72-108 Tactical Bombers and 200-304 Fighters) *Wing: At least 1 Fighter Group, 1 Strike Group and 1 Tactical Bomber Squadron (At least 36-54 Tactical Bombers and 100-152 Fighters) *Fighter Group: 3 Fighter Squadrons (54-78 Fighters) *Strike Group: 2 Tactical Bomber Squadrons, 1 Fighter Squadron (24-36 Tactical Bombers, 34-50 Fighters) *Fighter Squadron: 18-26 Fighters *Tactical Bomber Squadron: 12-18 Tactical Bombers, 16-24 Fighters *Long-Range Bomber Squadron: 4-8 Long-Range Bombers *Flight: 4-6 Fighters Long-Range Bomber Squadrons ---- *1st: 8 *2nd: 8 *3rd: 8 *4th: 8 *5th: 8 *6th: 8 *7th: 8 *8th: 8 *9th: 8 *10th: 8 *11th: 8 *12th: 8 *13th: 8 *14th: 8 *15th: 8 *16th: 7 *17th: 7 *18th: 7 *19th: 7 *20th: 7 *21st: 7 *22nd: 7 *23rd: 7 *24th: 6 *25th: 6 *26th: 5 *27th: 5 *28th: 5 *29th: 5 *30th: 5 *31st: 5 *32nd: 5 *33rd: 5 *34th: 5 *35th: 5 *36th: 5 *37th: 5 *38th: 4 *39th: 4 *40th: 4 *41st: 4 *42nd: 4 *43rd: 4 *44th: 4 *45th: 4 Liberty One ---- Libertyone.jpeg|Liberty One, a Xenda P-100ER with a registration RP-001. Liberty One is the callsign of any plane carrying the President of the Philippines. It is usually a modified Xenda P-100ER with registration RP-001, a long-range narrow-body jet airliner that has a range of approximately 12,550km. Philippine Commonwealth Infantry (PCI) Philippine Army ---- *Headquarters: The Philippine Army is the largest section of the PCI. Its duty is to protect and defend our land from enemy attackers. However, the Army may sometimes be assigned an offensive role. Philippine Cyber Corps (PCC) ---- *Headquarters: The PCC is in charge of protecting all transmissions made by the government and cyber warfare. It is composed of computer experts, hackers and programmers. Coastal Defense Corps (CDC) ---- *Headquarters: The CDC oversees the Philippine Wall and all other means of coastal defense. It collaborates with the GFP to strengthen defense along the Philippine coast and keep us safe even from a very long distance. Philippine Scout Rangers ---- *Headquarters: The Philippine Scout Rangers, more popularly known as the Scout Rangers, are the elite force of the PCI. They are specially trained in guerrilla warfare, particularly jungle warfare. Their training is intense, and only the best of the best of the best pass it. The typical washout rate for Scout Ranger training is typically 85-90%. On the mere first day of training, trainees are made to run 20km through dense forest without any support. Once they reach the rendezvous point, they are given 2 hours of rest then they will be subjected to extremely intense workouts, along with trainers shouting at them and destroying their emotions. Throughout the first week, trainees will be doing the same thing but through diverse regions from dense forests to sandy beaches to crossing long rivers. The gruesome training continues for 4 months and includes: *Waking up 4am every day by having a bucket of cold water splashed into your face, *Trekking from one side of Luzon to the other, *Being parachuted down into nowhere, *Climbing the 10 highest mountains in the country, *Carrying 46cm shells (As a team, of course) across a distance of 5km, *Carring 12.7cm shells ALONE across a distance of 10km, *Surviving 3 days without food and rest and constantly doing workouts, *Target practice involving criminals sentenced to the death penalty, *And of course, learning how to use any time of handheld weapon. The Scout Ranger training officially ends after the culminating event known as the D-Day. Named after the Allied invasion of Normandy in 1944, this event will decide whether a trainee will be accepted into the Scout Rangers, or whether they will come out alive or not. The event begins at 5am in the San Idelfonso peninsula, an area of land used as the site of the D-Day. Each trainee will be positioned 1km apart from each other. The event starts as the Scout Ranger training ship (Which will be on standby off the coast) will point its Mk45 guns towards the peninsula and fires the first round. For the next 4 days, trainees will have to survive bombardment from the ship and from bomber aircraft. Another aspect of the D-Day is that trainees will not be supplied with and food or water. They will build their own shelter, capable of withstanding attacks, and will find their own food and water. At the end of the 4 days, their training will be officially completed, and they will be accepted into the Scout Rangers. Equipment Vehicles ---- Mlrsfail.jpeg|The Xenda XR1 is a Multiple Rocket Launching System used by the PCF. It is capable of firing 16 rockets. Wwarior.jpeg|The Warrior is a nimble MBT, boasting a powerful 105 MM high-velocity gun, a smaller thermal signature and reactive armour. The tank is further armoured by the depleted uranium and driven by a powerful gas turbine engine. Additionally, the tank has a APS which can also launch anti-personnel, smoke, and physical interceptors. Weapons ---- X10.jpeg|The X10 is an assault rifle, the main firearm of the PCF. It has a fire rate of RPM, yet still very accurate. IMG_3807.JPG|The XP-5 is the standard side-arm of the PhilAF, however high-ranking officers may carry one of their choice. IMG_3808.JPG|P-90 is a PDW (personal defense weapon) used by the PhilAF. IMG_3804.PNG|The XS10 is a .50 Cal sniper rifle used by the AFP. Effective up to 850 yards. Military Technology Here is a list of weapons developed by the PCF, to serve solely for the PCF. We are proud of the weapons we make, and will rarely sell it to other countries. Kn1.jpeg|The KN-1, short for Kagwang or Philippine Flying Lemur, is a guided missile system mounted on a platform. It is equipped with a large radar system capable of guiding 16 SLCM-1 missiles to their targets, and rarely misses. Smaller SAMs are mounted on the side of the platform to serve as an AA defense. SLCM1.jpeg|The SLCM-1 is a subsonic, long-range cruise missle developed by the CDC and the GFP. It can reach speeds of up to 840km/h and has a range of 2,300km. Its 1000lb warhead can be deployed on surface targets and ships. It can be launched from a VLS. M1 ksm.jpeg|The M1-KSM is a SAM launcher developed by the CDC, and can be mounted on the ground or on ships. It has a maximum operating range of 150km. Executive Orders |-|Executive Order No.1= ---- We will be enforcing mandatory ROTC for all able-bodied citizens 18-20 years old. They may choose which branch of the PCF they will be trained in, or they may choose to work in a war factory. This is in order to prepare the country for a potential major conflict against the South Pacific regime. At the age of 20, citizens will be able to officially join the PCF. This program is expected to have a major impact on the economy. In exchange for this, equipment production for the PCI and PAF will be slowed down. ---- |-|Executive Order No.2= ---- Due to the Chilean attacks in Africa, we will be strengthening our military. All able-bodied men aged 18-40 will be drafted into the PCI. This is in order to be well-defended in the likely case of an attack. On the other hand, women will by default not be required to be drafted but if they choose to they will be allowed. If they do not choose to do so, women aged 18-30 will be drafted into war factories to help speed up development of vehicles and aircraft. The drafting, of course, will be accompanied with enough salary to sustain the soldiers and their families. As much as possible we will not force our citizens to join the military but if needed we will do it the proper way, they will be treated like normal humans and not slaves of the Commonwealth. ---- Military Orders |-|Military Order No.1= With the recent development of the M1-KSM, all GFP ships capable of operating it will be required to install at least 1 M1-KSM on board. It will not be required of existing ships, but all future ship classes capable of doing so will be required to install one. Castle Project (Philippine Wall) Along with the strengthening of the Philippine Military, the Philippine Commonwealth Infantry has built one of the largest man-made structures in the world, under the codename of "Castle Project". It is known as the Philippine Wall. Although the Castle Project is known as the Philippine Wall, it is not exactly a "wall". The Philippine wall consists of many defensive structures, bunkers, warning systems and more. Underground bases are also present, capable of withstanding attacks. They can serve as command centers when ground bases are down. Current Construction Phase *Phase 1: Built wall from Claveria, Cagayan to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan. *Phase 1.1: Built underground bases for the PCF, location classified. The most we will say is that they're under the Luzon mountain ranges. *Phase 2: Maps Philippinewall.png|Phase 1 (Note: Don't mind the green names, that idea was scrapped.) Gallery Kn1.jpeg|Hundreds of KN-1 systems are present along the Philippine Wall and serve as the first line of defense against enemy attacks. mlrsfail.jpeg|MRLS are used along the wall as mobile AA Missiles. M1 ksm.jpeg|M1-KSMs serve alongside the KN-1 to protect the skies, while the KN-1s protect the seas. Location Phase One The Phase One wall runs from Claveria, Cagayan in the north to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan in the south. *In Luzon, it runs along the westernmost portion of the national road from Claveria, Cagayan to San Fernando, La Union. It continues at Bolinao, Pangasinan on the other side of the Lingayen Gulf along the national road down to Mariveles, Bulacan. It continues along the islands of Corregidor and Caballo until Ternate, Cavite on the other side of Manila Bay. The wall goes along the coast until Batangas City in southwest Luzon. It continues in Mamburao, Mindoro streching across the west coast up to the south of the island. The wall surrounds most of Palawan. It continues south to Cape Buliluyan. *In Visayas, the wall begins in Boracay Island in Aklan, south of Mindoro. It heads south, then east and surrounds the island of Guimaras, then it continues down the west coast of Negros until Siaton, Negros Oriental. *In Mindanao, it starts in Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte across the sea to the south of Negros. It continues down the north-west coast, surrounding the island of Basilan until it reaches Sumisip which is the southernmost point of the Philippine Wall. Phase Two ---- The Phase Two wall runs from Bongao, Tawi-Tawi in the extreme south to Sta. Ana, Cagayan in the north. *In Mindanao, the wall begins at Bongao, Tawi-Tawi and continues north along the archipelago up to Jolo, Sulu, then connects with the Phase One wall in Sumisip, Basilan. It skips the Zamboanga Peninsula and continues at Malabang, Lanao del Sur. It runs south along the weat coast of mainland Mindanao until Maasim, Sarangani. It goes across the Saeangani Bay and continues in Glan, Sarangani. It goes northeast along the coast until Maco, Compostela Valley. It heads south to Lupon, Davao Oriental and then goes east along the National Highway to Tarragona, Davao Oriental. It heads north along the east coast of Mindanao until Surigao City, Surigao del Norte. *In Visayas, it begins at San Ricardo, Southern Leyte, just north of Surigao City. It continues north along the east coast until Tacloban City, Leyte. It stops there and begins again at Guiuan, Eastern Samar. The wall heads north again up to Palapag in Samar. The wall heads west along the northern Samar coast up to Allen, Samar. *In Luzon the wall begins in Matnog, Sorsogon, west of Allen, Samar. Aside from a number of defenses in Catanduanes, the wall heads west along the north coast of the Bicol Peninsula. At Mauban, Quezon, the wall changes directions and heads north to Sta. Ana in Cagayan. Underground Bases *Codename Castle Keep: Command center of all defenses on the wall. *Codename El Fraile: GFP emergency command center. *Codename Hydrogen: PAF headquarters, control center for all bases. *Codename Liberty: The government bunker, shared with the PCI. National Radar Defense Network (NADEN) The National Radar Defense Network is a network of radar stations scattered around the archipelago. It is tasked with monitoring sea and air movements around the country and works closely with the Philippine Wall, specifically the KN-1 emplacements. The NADEN may also be used for non-military purposes. It has a maximum range of over 3,000km. List of Radar Stations Luzon ---- *Subic, Zambales *Burgos, Ilocos Norte *Candon, Ilocos Sur *Daet, Camarines Norte *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan Visayas ---- *San Jose de Buenavista, Antique *Tagbilaran, Bohol *Laoang, Northern Samar Mindanao ---- *Cotobato City, Shariff Kabunsuan *Surigao City, Surigao del Norte *Bongao, Tawi-Tawi *Cape San Agustin, Davao Oriental =BSCF Guidelines and Other OOC Stuff= ---- Point Store Battleships *Up to 6-gunner Battleship: 200 *7-Gunner Battleship: 210 *8-Gunner Battleship: 210 *9-Gunner Battleship: 210 Carriers *Light Carrier(1-50 Jets): 60 *Attack Carrier(51-100 Jets): 120 *Fleet Carrier(101-150 Jets): 160 *Super Carrier(151-200 Jets): 200 Cruisers *Up to 6-gunner Battlecruiser: 190 *7-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *8-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *9-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *Super Cruiser: 120 *Heavy Cruiser: 60 *Light Cruiser: 30 Light Ships *Escort Carrier: 30 *Destroyer: 20 *Frigate: 10 *Corvette: 5 Submarines *Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine: 50 *Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarine: 40 *Nuclear Attack Submarine: 40 *Conventional Attack Submarine: 20 Gun Calibers *Battleships and Battlecruisers: 356mm Up *Heavy Cruisers and Light Cruisers: 155mm to 356mm *Corvettes, Destroyers and Frigates: 127mm to 176mm *Patrol Boats: Up To 127mm Ship Numbers 2 9-Gunners Per Navy Battleships *Up To 8 Battleships Per Class(Up to 6 Turrets) *Up To 6 7-Gunner Battleships Per Class(36 Ships Per Navy) *Up To 4 8-Gunner Battleships Per Class(16 Ships Per Navy) Carriers *Up To 10 Super Carriers Per Class *Up To 15 Fleet Carriers Per Class *Up To 25 Light Carriers Per Class *Up To 50 Escort Carriers Per Class Battlecruisers *Up To 9 6-gunner Battlecruisers Per Class *Up To 7 7-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class(49 Ships Per Navy) *Up To 5 8-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class(25 Ships Per Navy) Cruisers *Up To 15 Super Cruisers Per Class *Up To 20 Heavy Cruisers Per Class *Up To 25 Light Cruisers Per Class Light Ships *Up To 125 Destroyers Per Class *Up To 150 Frigates Per Class *Up To 175 Corvettes Per Class Submarines *Up To 25 Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 Nuclear Attack Submarines Per Class *Up To 75 Conventional Attack Submarines Per Class 2-Week Spending Schedule ---- Version 1.2 (Updated 4/7/17) ---- 1st Week: *1 7-9 Gunner BB (210) *4 Destroyers (80) *1 Light Carrier (60) *2 Conventional Attack Subs (40) Total Spending: 390, 10 left ---- 2nd Week: *1 7-9 Gunner BB (210) Total Spending: 210, 200 left *Whatever is deemed necessary to add to the fleet using the 200 spare points. ---- Total Fleet Increase per 2 Weeks *2 7-9 Gunner BB *4 Destroyers *1 Light Carrier *2 Conventional Attack Subs Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies